


Seeing Yellow

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [17]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, Bathroom Control, D/s, Dominance, Dominant!Garak, Established D/S Dynamic, Established Relationship, M/M, Submission, Urolagnia, Urophilia, submissive!Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Julian's Sir won't let him go to the bathroom.





	Seeing Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Garak refers to Julian as 'boy'. This is not an age play dynamic; it's more of a DS Sir/boy. Just wanted to specify since y'all know I love my age play.
> 
> Italics indicate they are speaking Kardassi.

These diplomatic parties were never particularly interesting, aside from that one time Ambassador Troi’s Betazed menopause made everyone act on their subliminal sexual attractions. He shuddered at that - he’d wound up making out with the Major and they very pointedly Did Not Talk about that night. Julian had hoped bringing Garak along would liven things up, but he found that Garak actually seemed to enjoy himself making small talk with dignitaries, and Julian had been following him around like well dressed arm candy all night. This was definitely not fun. 

Unfortunately for Julian, tonight was going to get far more interesting than he’d anticipated. He’d split off from his partner and had been making a few quick rounds on his own, trying to find Miles, Jadzia, anyone, but it seems everyone else had managed to sneak out for the evening. 

He’d sat at the bar and knocked back more than a few drinks when nature’s urge finally hit. Julian knew better than to excuse himself without checking with his Sir. He stood up, a little wobbly, and scanned the room, finally seeing Garak talking with Commander Sisko. He made a beeline for them.

“Excuse me Elim, Captain, I need to speak with Elim privately for a moment.” Julian hated to interrupt but things were getting desperate. The Captain nodded, and Julian switched to Kardassi.  _ “Sir, I need to use the restroom please. I need to pee.” _

  
_ “No Julian, wait.” _

_ “Sir! I have to go!”  _ Julian was shocked. His Sir had never said ‘No’ to the bathroom before!

_ “What part of ‘no’ do you not understand?” _

_ “I can’t believe you.” _

_ “Yes, you can. If you keep interrupting and fidgeting, you’re going to regret it.” _

Sisko’s head was whipping between the two men like a tennis match, watching their apparent argument with amusement. Garak’s last statement seemed awfully final the way he hissed at the doctor, who scowled darkly at him and stormed off. 

“Trouble in paradise, Mr. Garak?” 

“Just a minor disagreement Captain Sisko. I do apologize. Now where were we?”

\---

Julian was in agony. Once he’d stormed off, it was all he could do to not wriggle and dance like a badly trained child, and he was furious at Garak. He had approached him two more times in the last hour, and before he could even get close enough to be heard, his Sir would shake his head firmly, no. Julian was reaching the point where he was half convinced he was going to wet himself, and in the white dress uniform Starfleet had mandated they wear for this formal event, there would be no hiding it. He’d run through every trick in the book he could think of - he’d sat down and crossed his legs, and started doing puzzles in his head as a distraction, staying as still as he could. 

It was another agonizing 40 minutes of Bajoran meditation techniques before Julian caught Garak’s eye. His condition must have been evident, because this time, finally, Garak tilted his head towards Julian, politely ended his conversation and headed over to collect his boy. 

“Ready to go, Julian?” Garak gave him that wide customer service smile, offering his hand to help him up. Julian shot him a look that could cut glass as he took the hand and stood. 

“ _ Yes, Sir.”  _ he spat back in Kardassi. Garak’s smile hardened at Julian’s tone. 

_ “Well now, someone’s in a mood tonight.”  _ Garak took Julian’s elbow and guided him out of the Wardroom, slow enough that Garak could say his goodbyes while Julian glared at him desperately. When they finally stepped outside the doorway, Julian tried to move quickly, but his Sir’s hand on his elbow held him at a steady pace. 

_ “A mood! I’ve had to piss for two hours.”  _ Julian snapped at him.

_ “Julian, you are coming dangerously close to punishment with that tone of yours.”  _ Garak snapped back.  _ “Don’t try my patience boy.” _

Julian quickly realized Garak had taken the long way back to their quarters, and groaned. Garak kept his pace steady but Julian could see his lips thin in displeasure, and he knew he was in trouble tonight. The next twenty minutes passed in uncomfortable silence; they felt like the longest twenty minutes of Julian’s life.

When they finally arrived, Garak took his sweet time punching in the security code, and Julian didn’t even bother to hide his squirming in the empty corridor. When the door slid open and he rushed inside toward the bathroom, his Sir snapped out and order to stay.

“STAY? Are you kidding me, I have to GO, SIR!” Julian practically shouted. 

Garak was implacable.  _ “My shoes and coat, boy. Like anytime we return home, hm?” _

Julian scowled, ignored him and stalked off to the bathroom, but the door stayed firmly shut. 

“You utter bastard!” Julian swore, returning to his unruffled partner.

_ “My shoes, and my coat, and then perhaps I’ll unlock the bathroom door, you impatient boy.” _ Garak gave him a wolfish smile, and Julian’s shoulders sagged. When his sir smiled like that, Julian knew he wasn’t going to budge, and he better get their ritual completed quickly and efficiently before he would relent. 

Julian removed Garak’s formal jacket, folding it carefully over his arm and returning it to the closet in their bedroom. When he returned Garak was seated in his chair, tie undone, and working on his cuffs as Julian knelt in front of him, placing Garak’s right leg on his thigh as he started on the laces. Garak dug the heel into his thigh ever so slightly as Julian worked, removing the shoe and sock, switching feet and repeating the process. He brought the shoes to the closet as well, returning to Garak and kneeling in front of his chair, knees apart and hands on his thighs, palms turned up and eyes down. 

Garak stood, and edged Julian’s knees further apart with his foot. He had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and undone the buttons low enough to reveal his chula and his powerful chest. Normally Julian would be drinking in the sight; this was one of his favourite looks on his Sir, but he was far too focused on the frantic need to urinate. After making a few further adjustments to Julian’s posture, Garak walked across the room, poured himself a glass of kanar, and settled back into his chair. Julian looked up, but knew better than to speak until Garak nodded. 

“Sir?”   
  
_ “Yes boy?” _

“May I use the bathroom please Sir?”

_ “No. No you cannot. You embarrassed me tonight, and I don’t think you deserve that privilege.” _

Julian actually started crying at that. “What am I supposed to do?”

_ “Go where you are. As you are.” _

“W-what?”

_ “You heard me. Go where you are. As you are. While I watch.”  _ Garak sat, crossed his legs and sipped his kanar while Julian knelt there, shocked. His Sir had never made him do anything like this before, and he was humiliated at the idea of...just...going. Wetting himself, like he couldn’t control his own bladder. But he so desperately needed to piss. 

Garak was unmoved by Julians tears, simply staring at him silently, still as stone, lizard like eyes unblinking, simply taking in the man before him. 

It was another agonizing half hour of kneeling there when Julian realized his Sir wasn’t joking, and wasn’t going to budge, and another 15 before Julian could make himself relaxed enough to simply let go. He wept silently as he released his bladder, letting out a low moan of relief as he felt the warm piss spread across the front of his snug pants. It felt like it went on forever, seeping down his thighs and creeping towards his knees before he was finally, finally relieved. 

_ “Good boy, Julian. Thank you.”  _ Garak put his hand up, and Julian crawled forward at the command and praise, kissing his Sir’s bare feet.  _ “Now, go clean up, and I’ll be right behind you.” _   
\---

FIN

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the radio silence - I'm in the US and took the long weekend for Thanksgiving to travel and visit family. There was too much food. We had 3 different kinds of meat and I'm surprised I'm not still in a food coma, and I got to spend a weekend with my niece, which is always lovely.
> 
> I like how I really thought I'd get 31 fics written in 30 days - Kinktobember is definitely running into December, but hey, now I'm more than halfway there! I haven't written in years, and this project has had me write 20k words in about a month, and I'm not even done yet. Not bad, IMO.


End file.
